callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Clan Wars
Clans are more deeply integrated with the game than ever before and are an integral part of the Call of Duty: Ghosts and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare multiplayer experience. The year 2014 introduces new breakthroughs, including the Call of Duty Clan Wars game experience, and cross-platform Clans -- where players can now join a Clan with friends regardless of whether they play on Xbox, PlayStation or Windows PC, and level-up their Clan to earn exclusive unlocks and multiplayer XP bonuses. What is Clan Wars? Call of Duty Clan Wars is a brand new game mode in the Call of Duty app that ties directly to Call of Duty: Ghosts multiplayer. It offers a deeper Clans experience by enlisting players into a larger conflict where any Clan Member, regardless of skill level, can contribute to the Call of Duty Clan War simply by participating, and rewards them with cool items, both in the app and in Call of Duty: Ghosts multiplayer. How Does it Work? In Call of Duty Clan Wars, your Clan is pitted against seven other evenly matched Clans to battle for possession of key locations on the Call of Duty App’s Clan Wars map over a period of time. The locations on the Call of Duty App’s Clan Wars map are tied to specific multiplayer modes in Call of Duty: Ghosts. For example, when you’re playing in a clan war, the Aqueduct location on the Call of Duty App’s Clan Wars map is tied to the Team Deathmatch (TDM) mode in Call of Duty: Ghosts multiplayer, and your Clan will battle against seven other Clans to secure and hold the Aqueduct location while the other Clans try and take it away from you. Each time your Clan wins a Call of Duty: Ghosts multiplayer match in TDM, your Clan gets a Capture Point for the Aqueduct location. There will be multiple locations on the Call of Duty App’s Clan Wars map, tied to other multiplayer game modes in Call of Duty: Ghosts, and your Clan gets more Capture Points for securing either the Aqueduct or other locations and holding them down over time. The Clan with the most Capture Points at the end of the period wins the Clan War. Clans that participate in Call of Duty Clan Wars have the opportunity earn cool rewards both in the Call of Duty App and in-game as well. Rewards are distributed based on how your Clan ranked in the overall Clan War. Of the seven Clans that participate in a Clan War, the top three ranking Clans will earn rewards, with the winning Clan receiving the most. Clan Members can review their standings at any point during a Clan War using the Call of Duty App, and strategize their next multiplayer play session – should your Clan hold down the location you've already captured, or move on to try and capture other locations for even more points. Clan App The Call of Duty® app enables you to participate in Call of Duty Clan Wars, plus manage your Clan and keep in touch with other Clan Members via the Rally Up and Clan Chat features. You can also keep track of your Call of Duty®: Ghosts multiplayers stats, as well as view stats for your friends and rivals. The Call of Duty App is designed to work hand-in-hand with the Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, and Windows PC versions of Call of Duty: Ghosts. App Compatibility The Call of Duty App can be used on a variety of iOS, Android, and Windows 8 mobile devices. In addition, the Call of Duty App also supports a variety of iPad and Windows 8 tablets. Android tablet support is not available at this time. You may view the complete list here . Clan War Brackets In Bronze-Platinum Clan Wars your clan will first be grouped by the number of members you have at the moment of Roster Lock (see below). For the sake of clarity we refer to this as your Clan Bracket. To then decide which division your clan is placed in we evaluate your recent performance. Historically this has ranged from how you've performed in the previous Clan War to how active your clan has been - the system used will continue to evolve over the course of the year. The basic rule of thumb is that clans who have been more active recently and successful in terms of wins will be placed into higher divisions than those who are either inactive or haven't performed as strongly. Under this system it is possible for clans to drop by one or more divisions from one Clan War to the next. The first exception to this rule is that clans who finished in the top three places in the previous Clan War will not drop down divisions, even if they've been inactive since that time. The second exception is that clans who finish a division in first place (with the obvious exception of Platinum Division) will be automatically promoted. Diamond Division uses the same Clan Bracket system as Bronze-Platinum, but is not then split any further since all clans in Diamond Division are considered to be of equal calibre. Roster Lock In order for clans to be bracketed correctly we perform a count of the number of members in every clan around 24 hours before the start of each Clan War. This lock number is the limit of members your clan can have contributing wins in your Clan War division. The roster lock does not prevent clans from recruiting new members, but additional members beyond the lock number will not contribute towards that clan's wins. For example, if your clan has 20 members at the moment rosters are locked, only the first 20 members of the clan to contribute a win in the Clan War will be counted. If the clan recruits 10 more members after the lock occurs they will still only have 20 members contributing wins. Critically, it does not matter if those members were recruited after the lock, if they're one of the first 20 from the clan to score a win, their performance will be counted potentially meaning that longer-serving members' wins are not. This even extends to Clan Commanders and Leaders, if you recruit after the lock you risk some members of your clan being unable to score towards your Clan War performance. For this reason it is entirely possible your clan of 5 members could find itself in a bracket against a clan who has 100 members - this is still fair, as that 100 member clan will only be recording wins from the first five members to have played, since they will have recruited new members after the roster lock... unless of course your clan kicked out 95 guys after the roster lock, in which case you should probably recruit more people or you will be severely out-matched. There is one exception to this rule. Once your roster lock is set the upper number of your bracket is considered to be your lock number - so if you have 34 members at the moment rosters are locked your clan can have 39 members contributing to your Clan War, effectively enabling you to recruit five more players after the lock. Unlockables and Prizes Unlock bonuses with Clan XP, awarded for every multiplayer match played with at least one other Clan Member. Unlockables Clan Level 2 - Metal Clan Wallpaper, Rust Clan Wallpaper, Steel Clan Wallpaper Clan Level 3 - Desert Clan Wallpaper, Digital Clan Wallpaper, Stealth Clan Wallpaper Clan Level 4 - 3D Hunter Camo Background, 3D Hunter Camo Calling Card Clan Level 5 - Bodycount Patch Clan Level 6 - Double Clan XP (2 Hours) Clan Level 7 '''- Jungle Clan Wallpaper, Tech Clan Wallpaper, Winter Clan Wallpaper '''Clan Level 8 - Hamburger Patch Clan Level 9 - Ghost Skull (Cloth) Background, Ghost Skull (Cloth) Calling Card, Leopard Clan Wallpaper, Snake Clan Wallpaper Clan Level 10 - Double Clan XP (2 Hours) Clan Level 11 - Gold Clan Tag Clan Level 12 - Ghost Skull (Cold) Wallpaper, Ghost Skull (Natural) Wallpaper, Ghost Skull (Smoke) Wallpaper, Shattered Glass Calling Card Clan Level 13 - Unicorn Patch Clan Level 14 - Red Skull Clan Wallpaper, Skull Camo Clan Walpaper, Skulls Clan Wallpaper Clan Level 15 - Dragon Clan Wallpaper, Dragon Scales Background, Dragon Scales Calling Card Clan Level 16 - Dead Samuray Patch Clan Level 17 - Double Clan XP (2 Hours) Clan Level 18 - Alien Cyber Clan Walpaper, Alien Global Clan Wallpaper, Alien Skull Clan Wallpaper Clan Level 19 - Tattoo Flash Art Background, Tattoo Flash Art Calling Card Clan Level 20 - Land Pirate Clan Wallpaper, Night Pirate Clan Wallpaper, Sea Pirate Clan Wallpaper Clan Level 21 - Dino Patch Clan Level 22 - Double Clan XP (2 Hours) Clan Level 23 - Kiss of Death Camo Clan Level 24 - Double XP (2 Hours) Clan Level 25 - Red Clan Tag (must max out Lvl 25), Unknown Patch Prizes References #http://www.callofduty.com/ghosts/features/clans #http://support.activision.com/articles/en_US/FAQ/Call-of-Duty-App-FAQ #http://www.callofduty.com/ghosts/features/mp/app #http://community.callofduty.com/thread/200846811 #http://support.activision.com/articles/en_US/FAQ/Call-of-Duty-Clan-Wars-FAQ External Links *http://www.codcp.com/GhostsUnlocks/ *http://www.codcp.com/Clan_War_Achievements/Ghosts/ Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Gametypes